The objectives of the proposed research are to uncover social, economic, cultural, and political conditions affecting fertility patterns in Israel, to understand processes of demographic transition and heterogeneity within Israeli society and, in turn, to provide insight into the analysis of the general mechanisms of population changes in the process of social-economic modernization. The investigation should provide the necessary basis and first clues for the evaluation of social and political intervention in population and fertility change. To analyze these processes, detailed interviews have been obtained from representative samples of Jewish and Arab households in urban and rural sectors of Israel. Special emphasis will be placed on examining fertility variation and change in the socio-culture context of seven sub-populations: Jewish households will be classified in terms of European born, Israeli born of European origins, Israeli born of Asian-African parentage, Asian-African born; Arab households will be subdivided into Christian and Moslem segments. Analyses of these data along with special tabulations from official sources provide the details for cross-sectional, retrospective, and differential fertility studies.